Serendipitous, Spontaneous Soirée
by starsinjars
Summary: After a hazy dream, Sora decides to throw a tea party and invites Riku over to come and join him.


Title: Serendipitous, Spontaneous Soirée

Summary: After a hazy dream, Sora decides to throw a tea party and invites Riku over to come and join him.

A/N: Edit: I decided to re-write the summary because when I think about it, it didn't act like a summary.

I beat 3D today, or yesterday? Seems to be yesterday now. … Seriously, buying the 3DS for this game was totally worth it. And I even got to play Rhythm Thief too. Uh, spoilers for 3D? Maybe... Kinda, sorta…no, not really. Like, nothing plot-wise. Man was this installment plot-relevant.

You know, I've always shipped Sora/Riku but this game makes me REALLY ship it. I just felt like I needed to do something and I'm still waiting for my tablet to come in the mail so writing will have to do. Man, it's been a while since I've written a KH fic. I wonder what everyone who has me on their alerts will think.

It was supposed to be Reborn but…I think this'll be the last fic I write on my HP laptop…Might as well be something that I love.

* * *

Sora blinked back into awareness, softly and gently as the brushes of sleep were retracting back into the retches of darkness and night, stretching his arms and yawning loudly. He bend his elbow to cover his mouth as he did so, rubbing his shoulders to get the kinks out as if he's been lying still for too long.

A thought came into his mind as he slammed his hands back to his sides.

"Let's have a tea party!"

* * *

Unlike Sora, Riku was rudely awakened by the sound of his doorbell being abused outside his door. He mumbled, still caught in the dreams that were constantly in his mind, but were always gone by the time he was awake. Well, never completely gone, but could only have full control of his subconscious when asleep. His hand fell off his couch, and he made a grab for anything that was nearby. His fingers finding the faint tracings of a soccer ball that one of his over-sea friends gave him, and he grabbed it and threw it at the door, successfully cutting off the bell in mid-ring.

There was complete silence for a few moments, Riku about to drift back to sleep, when he was rudely awakened by the sound of someone banging on his door.

Riku groaned, knowing the person outside his door. Who else would still have the nerve to wake him up at the ungodly hour of - he took a quick glance at the clock on top of the TV - 11:45. He picked himself up from the soft make-shift bed and stepping over the mess of papers and books, wires, and a few video game cases and controllers, he found himself at the door. He brushed aside the silky, orange curtains and took a peek out the small window to spot no one out the door.

He frowned, scratching his head in confusion. He was so sure…

Riku took a step to check and his foot lost his grip. He stumbled, but managed to keep his balance with his natural sense of grace and poise. He caught sight of the thing that tripped off his balance, an envelope. He reached down for it and traced his finger along the edges of the envelope, pulling on the flap and taking out the piece of paper.

Riku read the fancy script. "At the hours in between the one and two, you are…cordially invited to…" He blinked and reread the last few lines. "Sora's throwing a tea party?" What in the hell...?

* * *

Sora hummed to himself as he set everything up, the three story plates filled with cucumber, tomato, and ham and cheese sandwiches, the various cupcakes and cookies, the small plates and the smaller ones placed on top of them, tea cups on the side, the folded napkins with a tiny spoon and fork tucked inside, and as well as the various colors and shades of confetti and streamers along the room.

A soft bell went off, and he made a mad dash to the kitchen, where the double layered chocolate cake was waiting to be decorated with raspberry filling and frosting. He grabbed the bag and began to pipe, taking a taste as he plopped a dollop of the homemade cream. It being to his satisfaction, it brought a wide grin to his face.

"Ooh, this is yummy," he said as he licked his lips, ignoring the rest of the mess that was currently his kitchen.

The sound of footsteps down the stairs did not make Sora stop his icing of his cake. The footsteps came closer and closer until they were finally on the titles in the kitchen. "Hey, Sora, I got you the dolls you…" There was a soft _floop _as the duck and dog dolls fell to the floor, but Sora still continued to ice his cake.

"Sora, what in the _hell _did you do?"

"Ah, Roxas!" Sora turned with a dab of icing on his cheek not bothering him in the slightest. "Place them on the chairs, please?"

Roxas didn't move from his spot. Dishes were stacked in the sink. Chocolate was splattered all over the countertops. Besides the flour on Sora's cheek, there was flour on the cabinets, the floor, the table, heck, the ceiling fan was even brushing some more making it look like it was snowing and covering Sora's spiky locks. "It's…snowing."

Sora giggled before grabbing his cake from the table and holding it up to the air to grab the 'snow' as well as sticking out his tongue. "Powder sugar!"

Roxas licked his index finger and lifted it up to the air before grabbing some sugar and taking a taste. Indeed it was. He shut off the fan; the natural light from the window would do as a slight source. "…Are you going to clean this mess?"

Sora sighed, nodding his head. "Yes." Quickly he snapped out of his funk and grabbed a clean cup and saucer with a vanilla and chocolate cupcake under the shade and protection of a plate on the table. He handed it to his twin brother. "Wanna stay for some tea and cake?"

"Mhm." Roxas grabbed the cup and took a sip, taking a seat by the table as Sora placed the saucer in front of the blond. Sora, knowing that his brother was sated, continued his work with the icing, grabbing some decorations of a crown and various red fruits like strawberries and raspberries as well as some sprinkles and decorated his cake as so, Roxas unwrapping and taking a bite from his cupcake as he did so. "Filled with white chocolate?" He took another bite. "No, milk chocolate."

"Surprise!" Sora knew that chocolate was awesome. "Chocolate-ception!"

Roxas nodded and finished his cupcake and tea before he took a glance at the clock. He began to get up from his chair. "Well, I'm going to be late. Don't wait up for me."

Sora paused. "You going to meet up with Axel?"

"Uh…" Roxas rubbed his arm as he looked away to not meet Sora's gaze, which he knew would be of sadness regardless of the joy that was on it prior. But if he did look, he would be wrong, as Sora's gaze was one of calculation, one of careful planning as he waited for Roxas' answer. "Yeah. I'm sorry. I already had previous obligations, and besides, Donald and Goofy will be there. And Riku too, I'm sure. Maybe Kairi?"

Sora turned back to his pastry and shook his head, making sure that the sprinkles on his cake were just right. "I didn't invite her."

"Well…" Isn't she going to be upset? "How about Riku?"

Sora beamed. "He'll come!" He grabbed Roxas' tea cup and refilled it before bringing it to his own lips for a sip. "I just know it."

Roxas didn't have a doubt in his mind that Sora was right. They were just that close. He grabbed his keys, made sure he had his phone as well as headphones as he reached the door. Hand on the handle, he looked back one last time as he pulled the door. "Well, you two have fun now."

Sora grinned at the soon to be lack of company. "Will do!" he exclaimed as the door closed shut and he turned his attention back to his cake. "Almost done…"

* * *

Riku scratched his head, staring at the invitation as he was indecisive. Under his hand was a boxed present that he'd been meaning to give to Sora for a while. To knock or not to knock? Was he dressed appropriately? He had worn his casual clothes, but he knows that these things are usually fancy… He knew he should have brought that mini top hat that Kairi had bought for him because she said it worked with his image… Sora got one from her as well. What time was he supposed to be here? It was 1:30, in between the hours of one and two. Why was Sora even throwing a tea party in the first place?

He shrugged, deciding that Sora would be Sora, and just knocked on the door. After the first few, he waited, not wanting to look impatient.

The first sight he was greeted with was of Sora wearing fake red glasses with a nose and moustache, before the door just exploded confetti.

"Riku! Glad you could make it!" Sora grabbed his hand and dragged him inside, causing for Riku to drop his invitation outside as Sora closed the door behind him.

"Yay, yay!" Sora pulled him for a very tight hug that caused for Riku to drop his present. After realizing what was going on, Riku hugged back just as hard and they broke off after what was probably too long but felt too little. The brunet seated him down and poured him a cup of tea, still wearing those goofy glasses. After taking off his glasses to make sure he didn't spill, he brought to Riku's attention the sugar bowl. "One lump or two?"

Riku smiled. "One, please." One sugar cube was placed in the tea.

Sora introduced to him another small pitcher. "Milk?"

With a slight shake of his head, Sora retracted to his place across from his friend, placing two cubes of sugar in his tea and a couple splashes of milk for sweet measure. "Spoon's on the side," he told Riku, taking out his own to mix his tea.

Riku took out the spoon from his napkin, the corner of his eyes catching the sight of a familiar doll seated next to him. He stirred his tea, and took a good sip.

Sora pulled out all the stops on this one. All the sandwiches and sweets, the various colors of the decorations, even the guests. "What a wonderful tea party, Sora."

Sora had taken a sip from his tea, but was positively beaming. "Thank you! It came to me in a dream."

Sora always had the most interesting dreams, probably because Riku could never admit his own. Of he and his best friend doing things that would probably make innocent Sora corrupted. He took a chocolate chip cookie from the various plates in front of him. He bit on it, and he could tell that Sora's been working all morning to make all this. The things that Sora created had more heart to them than any other bakery. "Really now?" The sweet soft sugary dough mixed with bits of cocoa powder and semi-sweet chocolate chips of the cookie flowed into his mouth, and Riku a sip from his tea.

Sora nodded, biting into a sugar cookie topped with apricot jam. "It was, umm…like, we needed to become masters of this mystical weapon called the keyblade or something, and the tests were done in dreams. After the test was finished, I woke up before you, and there was a tea party there for us to celebrate us finishing! And I waited, and waited, but then Donald and Goofy started to eat it and I couldn't wait anymore! But just before I could try anything, you woke up! And then, we hugged, because I missed you and was waiting for a _while _but before we could have anything, I woke up! So - "

"You decided to throw a tea party for the us that we missed in your dream?" Riku asked, half-way through the chocolate and strawberry cupcake that he started as Sora began his story.

Sora nodded. "Exactly! And Kairi wasn't in it, so she couldn't come. And Donald and Goofy were there, so I dug up my old Disney dolls from the attic and placed them here." He gestured to the dolls beside them before he made a face. "I should've asked you for Mickey, because he was there too, but I didn't want to ruin the surprise."

Riku shook his head. Sometimes his friend was so childish, but that was what he loved about him. That innocent air about him that no one else had at this age anymore. "It's fine. But I'm curious, was there anyone else?"

"Hmm…" Sora thought about it. "Well, there was someone who looked like Axel, without the tattoos under his eyes. I think he called himself Lea, but I don't remember."

That was the thing with Sora's dreams; he doesn't remember everything about them. But the bits that he did remember, those were interesting. "Do you remember anything else?"

Sora looked up, opened his mouth, but then closed it. "Well, nothing really important. They're just dreams after all."

"Dreams are very important," Riku said, placing down his cup. "Lots of things that can't happen in real life happen in dreams."

Sora pouted, shaking his head. "I know dreams are important, but the most important thing about mine, the one that touched me the most, was you waking up and celebrating with a tea party."

"And this tea party." Riku gestured to the table and decorations and even to the kitchen in disarray behind Sora. "Regardless of the fact that it were to happen in your dream, you made it a reality."

"Yeah…" Sora looked away, blushing slightly. Riku could barely hear him whisper, "But what I really want, I can't make it a reality."

Catching onto that sad tone that Sora's voice held, Riku was about to get up and reach for his friend, but Sora quickly picked himself up from his chair. "I'll go grab the cake in the kitchen, be right back!" He dashed off before Riku could do anything.

Riku sighed, deflated into his chair, when he spotted the present that he dropped when Sora pulled him into that hug. That…desperate hug. Maybe the dream freaked out Sora more than he let on. He got up and picked up the present he picked up for Sora while he was out studying abroad, while he was gone.

From what Roxas told him, Sora was very different when Riku was gone. He was less happy, less cheerful, it caused for him and Kairi to have a fight. And they never have fights. Kairi refused to talk about it, as well as Sora, but they did meet much less now. Roxas himself was concerned for Sora, which is saying much because Roxas had never cared for Sora - it usually being a jealousy thing more than anything. But as soon as Axel told him to inform Riku of what was going on, Riku made his way back to Destiny Islands as soon as possible, even risking the failure of the course if he were to leave. But he didn't care. Sora was just more important to him than any grade, or even money for that matter.

Of course, Sora was not to know that he was the reason that his parents disinherited him, that he was the reason he was currently retaking his course with much less credit than it was worth.

But Sora wasn't stupid. A bit slow, but not stupid. Never stupid. He knew something was going on, something that negatively impacted Riku's life and has been keeping his distance ever since. Riku's already been back for a couple of months. It was the first time they've met with it just being the two of them.

He wondered if the dream was just a ploy, an excuse to just bring them together.

Many people underestimate Sora anyway.

"Here ya go!" Sora pushed aside a few plates of cookies and mini-cakes to place a violet red, slightly mixed with purple and pink, on the table. "It's chocolate in the inside."

Riku smiled, pushing away those negative thoughts as he focused on the one in front of him. "It looks delicious."

Sora sighed. "Gosh, I hope so. This one didn't want to cooperate." He turned his miniature, minuscule, barely visible frown that only Riku could catch because he was _Riku _into a wide smile as if it's been there the whole time, even with the depressing tone prior. Sora giggled as he cut into the cake, serving a slice to Riku before giving himself one, tucking into is chair before taking a bite. He closed his eyes to savor the flavor. "Mhm, it's good!"

It was really easy for Sora to hide his depression, underneath the smiles and fake laughter. it was only when it was really bad would it grab other's attention. Riku didn't know if Roxas could sense Sora's depression and just decided to ignore it but he hoped that was not so.

He scooped up a piece of cake on his plate to his fork, but couldn't bring himself to bring it to his lips for a taste. And he knew that Sora worked so hard on it, but he just couldn't bring himself to try it.

Not if he looked so miserable talking about it.

Sora looked concerned, puzzled. Lost, confused, and Riku didn't want him looking like that. Not to him. "Riku, what's wrong?" he asked sincerely, genuinely concerned for his friend, his best friend whom he hasn't seen in ages. He reached out for his face.

Riku brushed Sora's hand aside, gently caressing his own hand on Sora's cheek. "What's wrong, Sora? What's wrong?"

Sora moved his head, not wanting to keep eye contact with those turquoise eyes of Riku's. He moved even more so, to get out of Riku's hold, but Riku quickly grabbed Sora's wrist with his other hand, a tight grip that both knew that Sora couldn't break out of. "Nothing's wrong with me, Riku. What makes you say that?"

Riku bit his lip. "Don't lie to me. Not to my face. You can lie to anyone else, but not to me. Please."

"I'm sorry I…" Sora's eyes began to drip a few drops as he looked down, away. He knocked over the chair where Donald and Goofy were sitting. "I don't want to be selfish."

Riku brought Sora close to him, close in an embrace. "Sora, you are the most selfless person I know. If anything, I'm the one's selfish. I'm the one who doesn't deserve to be friends with you. I'm sorry."

"W-who said -"

"Roxas told me that's why you haven't been going out lately, because you think that it's your fault." He squeezed him tighter. "It's not your fault. If anything, it's _my_ fault."

"But I -"

"I'm sorry that I was the one who left you. I'm sorry that I was the one who was inconsiderate. I'm sorry that I was the one who listened to my foolish parents instead of myself. I'm sorry that I never told you." He pulled Sora back so that they could have direct eye contact when he confesses,

"But I'm not sorry, that I love you, Sora."

And, when Sora laughs, genuinely _laughs_, and been ages since Riku's heard that care-free laugh of his, it's when he knows that everything's alright, that everything's forgiven.

"Well, I'm not sorry that I love you either," Sora replied with a wipe of a stray tear. "But I am sorry that it took for you to leave for me to figure it out." He nudged on Riku's shoulder. "You weren't very subtle now were you?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "You tell me, you never picked up on my advances."

Sora laughed again, so free, as if a burden has been lifted off of his shoulders, and Riku found himself caught in it as well, both of them laughing together as if they were both wearing those dorky glasses that Sora was wearing when Riku first came in.

"That reminds me, I picked you up something." He handed Sora the wrapped box that had almost been forgotten. "I hope you like it."

"Ooh, what is it?" Sora grabbed the box and shook it as if it were a gift left to him underneath a Christmas tree. "Can I open it?"

Riku wanted to roll his eyes again, and in the end couldn't resist the urge to do so. "Of course you can, I bought it just for you." He picked up his tea cup and took a sip. Was a bit cold, but was still sweet and delicious. Might as well try that cake as well, since everything was better and Sora did slave over the oven this morning. And Riku wouldn't let that be for nothing. He found himself stacking his plate with an assortment of cookies and even grabbed the last checkered vanilla and chocolate cupcake.

"Thank you!" Sora planted a quick peck on Riku's cheek, who didn't know how to exactly react to that. He was caught in a daze while Sora ignored him in favor of figuring out what exactly was his present from Traverse Town. When he got out of his stupor, Sora was done with the wrapping, fingers tugging to find the edges of tape along the box.

"Need a knife?" It's been a while, but Riku still remembers his way around this house like it was yesterday and Sora and he were on a play date, before they were allowed to go on the island where all the other kids go, before Kairi came along and ruined everything.

"I got it, I got it!" Sora pulled out a huge cat-dog plushie hybrid. "Wow, it's so cute and plushie!" He hugged it tightly. "I love it!"

Riku laughed. "I think it's called a Meow Wow." It had caught his eye at the store out of the various assortments of the 'Spirit' line of 'Dream Eaters'. Spirits were more colorful than the 'Nightmares'.

Sora looked like he was in a dilemma. "Gosh, um…Meow Wow, or Mr. Mew…hmm…"

Riku had tried a little bit of all the pastries, about to try the cupcake after peeling it from its wrapper. "Mr. Meow Wow Mew?" he suggested, knowing that Sora could be thinking about this all day.

Sora grinned. "Brilliant as always, Riku." He grabbed the cupcake from Riku's hand and took a bite, getting some sweet cream on his lips and nose in the process.

"Here, let me fix that." Riku took a gentle hold of Sora's wrist and pulled them close together, Mr. Meow Wow Mew sandwiched between them, using his tongue to wipe away the excess icing off Sora's nose before moving onto his lips, meshing them both together.

He wondered if he could gently coax Sora to open his mouth when he found Sora doing so without any suggestion, and could taste the checkered cupcake on his tongue. He would only assume that his tasted of his tea and cookies.

After a few more moments, and the desperate cries from their lungs, they released one another and took short, breathless gasps for air to please their lungs.

Riku made a grab for Sora's tea cup, happy to find a bit of tea still inside. Making sure that his lips would touch where Sora was drinking exactly, like how Sora did earlier with his own tea cup, he finished the sweet drink.

Sora was grinning ear to ear, hugging his cat dog hybrid doll tightly as he watched him do so. "Did you like my tea party?" he asked pleasantly, wondering if Riku was as happy as he was right now.

"On the contrary," Riku started, and quickly finished when he saw Sora's face deflate at his thoughts. "I loved it very much."

* * *

A/N: This ended up being much more longer than I expected. How fun!

Usually when I write - well, wrote, it's been a while since a genuine KH fic at all - it's with Roxas as the main character. And somehow I couldn't help but also drag him in into this, no matter how minuscule his role may be. But, with 3D and all, his character's pretty off to me now.

I really do love Sora, honestly and truly do. He's just…hard to write for, making him so innocent when you know that you want to give him more layers of complexity to his character. I just want to hug him and never let go. That and Meow Wow. Riku's more in my ball-park; more calculating, more calm and cool, but, well, he's just okay to me. But he's perfect with Sora. I mean, 3D makes that pretty clear.

But, yeah, this is my first RiSor fic with them as the main focus. And I cannot do lemon for the life of me so just kissing and…I forget the name but like when you place your lips to something and another places it in the exact same spot is a kiss as well. For the fic itself, I think it's…well, it was funny if you beat 3D. Again, there weren't any spoilers, don't worry. Spoilers like, plot wise.

Now I need to come up with something for AkuRoku Day for next week. Which will probably be hard as hell since 3D messed up all my characterization for these people. Will probably be my first fic on my new Mac. Yay for Apple I guess.

And, as always, thanks for reading!


End file.
